


WWE Drabbles and Prompts

by comfycozysweaters



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AUs, Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfycozysweaters/pseuds/comfycozysweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put my WWE drabbles and prompts. </p><p>NEW<br/>prompt: Witness Protection AU; The Miz, Dean Ambrose; Carrots</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWE Drabbles and Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Witness Protection AU made with impassiveimp  
> prompt: The Miz, Dean Ambrose; Carrots

Despite the lack of a bustling city and franchise establishments open on every corner or the inability to walk two steps without running into someone famous, the small town Mike now lived in wasn’t so bad. Sure he missed Los Angeles, but who wouldn’t? Gorgeous beaches, sexy women, Disneyland close by; it had been _awesome_.

But here was nice too.

In a quiet “no one is out to get him” kind of way. And he owned a movie theater so that rocked. Of course going from acting in films to screening them was a bummer, but a small price to pay for peace of mind. And it was only temporary. Hopefully.

Really the biggest downside was his two most frequent patrons. When he first opened up The Miz Theater, he’d been excited–nay– _elated_ to greet the two burly young men regularly. They had smiled and joked with him and even offered to stick around and help clean the theater once after a rowdy group of kids trashed the place. All had seemed so _swell_ at the time.

Until he came in one morning and found his safe hanging open, displaying its bare shelves. Luckily the theater was old so whomever had broken in hadn’t realize he’d had security cameras installed. Even though the footage was shaky and the men were covered head to toe in black, Mike _recognized_ those builds. He _knew_ those movements. Of course when he tried to report it, the chief of police shrugged it off as insufficient. Since then Mike had played nice, smiled and greeted the two as normal, waiting and watching to catch them red handed the next time to stepped a toe out of line.

It just so happened the next time they struck, it wasn’t his safe but his face.

Honestly he didn’t even know what had provoked it. All he had done was suggest a shower after they’d showed up for the fourth day that week with unkempt greasy hair. He was totally innocent. Since then their relationship had soured even further, turning into a passive-often-active aggressive feud that involved anything from cheap shots about his style to his taste in movies.

As if those two uneducated morons would know anything of classic cinema!

His one employee-slash-bodyguard-slash-stalker-slash-reason-he-was-in-witness-protection (yeah that didn’t work out so well) remarked that his once legitimate grievance had turned to a childish spat in the years following, but what did he know; he wasn’t a _main character_ of Mike’s story! He was a secondary character at the most. The antagonist he had to over-come.

This newest act of retaliation had him considering Sandow’s words, however.

“What the hell is this?” He was so confused by the basket of carrots he couldn’t even force his usual hostility into the question, staring at it where it sat on the counter with the grimy hands of its owner still wrapped around the basket weaving.

Ambrose just flashed him that irritating grin. “Carrots.”

Mike rolled his eyes at the obvious answer and set his hands flat on the granite surface, leveling his stare to show how unimpressed he was. “I can see that, idiot. _Why_ do you have a basket of carrots and _why_ do you have them _here_?” It was just past noon and the theater’s lobby was empty, the only patrons that bothered with his matinee screenings being Reigns and Ambrose, but even Reigns was absent today.

 _Highly_ suspicious.

Dean shrugged, finally removing his hands to shove them into his pockets as he examined the title board behind Mike. “Thought you could use them.”

Another non-answer then. He could practically hear the vein in his forehead pulsating as his frustration sky rocketed. Ambrose knew what he was doing, knew every button to push to get Mike wound up, and he could _tell_ through the layer of disinterest the man was displaying that he was enjoying every second of the clerk’s aggravation. Finally, Mike managed to unlock his jaw to grit out a strained, “Why?”

Dean paused before answering, locking eyes with Mike and leaning across the counter until he was so close Mike could see the individual hairs on his chin. Mike pursed his lips, refusing to step backwards to put more space between them and show just how uncomfortable he was with their sudden closeness. That would be a show of weakness and he did not welcome it. After a long moment, Ambrose’s eyes glinted with mischievous intent and his mouth quirked up into a smirk. “Your eyes are so fucking ugly they could use all they help they can get.”

Mike was so stunned by the insult that Dean was already turning the corner towards one of the screen rooms before he realized the other hadn’t paid.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as the sound of the dumbass theater attendant screaming in outrage and the crash of his “thoughtful” gift being thrown was cut off by the auditorium’s door closing.

Easy target as always.

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to do prompt memes on my tumblr if you ever want to request something.  
> turtlesinsweaters.tumblr.com


End file.
